1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display module. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display module.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display (OLED) module displays desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using a light generated by combining holes provided from an anode with electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof. The OLED module may ensure a relatively large view angle, rapid response speed, small thickness, low power consumption, etc. Accordingly, the OLED module is expected to be one of the most prospecting next-generation display devices.
The OLED module includes a display panel, a window and an optical clear adhesive (OCA) film for attaching the window to the display panel. The OCA film may be arranged only on edge portions of the display panel and the window.
When external impacts are applied to the OLED module, the window may lean in a direction. Thus, an upper glass substrate of the display panel may also lean toward the leaning direction so that a gap between the upper glass substrate and a lower glass substrate may be widened. As a result, cracks may be generated in a sealing portion between the upper glass substrate and the lower glass substrate in the display panel.